Bartleby
Summary Bartleby is one of the three primordial beings in the Wizard101 universe. Existing as the center of everything in the first world, alongside his sister Grandmother Raven, he decided to bring three titans into existence, whom would become the embodiments of fire, ice and storm magic. His children would go into a rampage, and break the first world into fragments. Angered, Bartleby decided to sing a song, today it's known as the song of creation, which put his children into sleep and formed a spiral to hold the universe and the fragments of the first world together Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Bartleby Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Existed since creation Classification: Primordial being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Necromancy (Death magic), Life Force Absorption (Death Magic), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Sleep Manipulation (Put his children into an eternal sleep), Sealing, Astral Projection, Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), Can weaken healing, Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Created Wizard city alongside Headmaster Ambrose), Power Nullification, Resistance Negation to Magic, Conceptual Manipulation, Petrification, Healing (Life Magic), Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Should scale to Grandfather Spider), Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sand Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks, Limited Probability Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Status Effect Inducement, Resistances to Paralysis, Mind Manipulation (Any high tier boss is immune to beugile), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Time Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Creation and Mind Manipulation (A mere fraction of the song of creation made the broodmother lose all morals and fall under Morganthe's control) with the song of creation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Sang the spiral, a magical thread that holds the universe and the countless worlds among it together into formation. Should be equal to Grandmother Raven. Originally sang the song of creation thus should scale to Morganthe, who was going to use it to rewrite the timeline and create a new universe) Speed: Unknown, likely Infinite (Existed alongside The Creator and is comparable to Grandmother Raven), possibly Omnipresent (Guards the entirety of the spiral and holds the first world and its fragments together simultaneously. In his center exists a spiral door, which wizards can use to travel to any world throughout creation) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiverse level Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Grandmother Raven, who would tank the destruction of the entire spiral) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal with magic Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Omniscience (Grandmother Raven gave Bartleby the eye of history and the eye of the future, which would allow him to know everything throughout the past and the future) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 2